


Crystal Kinks

by Ghost_Imp



Series: The Gem’s Get “Character Development” [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyswap, Costume Kink, Maids, Master/Pet, Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Imp/pseuds/Ghost_Imp
Summary: A sequel to Pearl Cets Character development!Set in the same universe this follows up from those events but opens up more diverse pairings.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: The Gem’s Get “Character Development” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126466
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Pearl’s Pussycat. Lapis/Pearl

A few days after Peridot and Opal had their night, Pearl was relaxing in the living room with a novel she had been meaning to read. “Wreck of the Titan” by Morgan Robertson, it had caught her eye one day and found herself enjoying the story of the “unsinkable ship”.

It was a lazy afternoon and the others were busy with plans of their own. Everyone besides Lapis. The ocean gem was lazing about the house as well and was draped across her favorite chair with her head phones in. She held a manga in her hands but was actually spending more time stealing glances at Pearl’s enhanced body.

Lapis had a thing for gems with large proportions. Seeing Pearl emerge from the temple with a pair of huge tits and an ass and thighs to match stuck in her mind. Of course Lapis herself wasn’t a slouch in the asset department either. Her breasts were a respectable D cup and her wide hips supported a juicy butt and shapely legs, albeit hidden by her long skirt. Based on what she saw Pearl’s new shape rivaled her own.

The blue gem would often fantasize about groping and getting groped by the pale gem as she pleasured herself. New rooms were built onto the side of the house at her and Peridot’s request so the two of them could have there own space. Lapis could often hear Amethyst and Peridot acting out somekind of fantasy and Pearl would join them from time to time. 

Lapis could hear every moan and plea for more from her room just on the other side of the wall. And while Lapis swore off long term romantic relationships after the...malachite incident she still had more...sexual needs. Hearing cries of “Yes Mistress” from Pearl, “Your such a good girl” from Peridot and Amethyst barking orders at them both as a so called “Lavender Agate” character became too much one night and she found herself eavesdropping on the trios...activities. 

She found herself thinking about being dominated. It terrified her almost as much as it exited her. She didn’t know why she wanted to be controlled like that, especially with her history of being imprisoned, but part of her didn’t care beyond how much it turned her on.

Presently Pearl closed her book around her thumb and adjusted her breasts to sit more comfortably in her top, and resumed reading. 

Lapis felt her face heat up as she blushed. She ducked behind her own book hoping Pearl didn’t notice. Lapis knew she should excuse herself to take care of her growing urges but how could she do that without seeming weird...

When she looked up again Pearl was looking back at her.

“Are you ok?” She asked. 

“I’m fine.” Lapis lied.

“You’ve been staring.” Pearl pressured

“I uh...” Lapis stammered. “You see I um.”

“It’s ok Lapis.” Pearl eased. “I’ll admit altering my form like this may have been a bit... abrupt.”

“I guess I’m still getting used to seeing you more...developed.” Lapis sighed. 

“It’s not just that is it?” Pearl asked putting her book down. “Your face is flushed and you’ve been squirming in your seat all afternoon.”

“Shit!” Lapis thought. “She noticed that!?”

“Ok fine.” Lapis decided to come clean. “I’ve been checking you out. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh.” Pearl said. “Not at all. I’m actually kind of flattered.”

“Really?” Lapis asked.

“I know it seems really vain but...”Pearl hesitated. “I kind of...enjoy having something to show off now and then.”

“I see.” Lapis blushed again. “So that little adjustment you did?”

“Guilty.” Pearl said. “I wanted to know if you really were staring.”

Lapis tried to shrink into her chair as Pearl stood up with a little laugh.

“They’re very nice.” Lapis complimented. “I um...I’m sorry for being weird.

“Thank you.” Pearl responded. “Did you...want to touch them?” She cupped

“I uh I well...” Lapis was caught off guard. Pearl pulled the blue gem up onto her feet and held one of her hands by the wrist.

“It’s ok Lapis.” Pearl said hovering Lapis’s hand over one of her breasts. The ocean gem didn’t pull away. Pearl let go and Lapis hesitated for a moment before palming the supple orb. Lapis squeezed softly feeling the firm yet soft supple flesh under Pearl’s top. It filled her hand and then some. Pearl cooed a little at the Ocean gems hesitant touch. She brought her other hand up to squeeze both breasts as Lapis felt Pearl’s hands do the same to her butt. Pearl found the blue gem just as plump yet firm as she was.

“You don’t mind do you.” She asked the blushing Lapis.

“N not at all.” She groaned.

Pearl leaned in closer. 

“Then you won’t mind this.”

Pearl closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Lapis’s. The Blue gem found her self giving into Pearl’s advances. For a few moments the pair stood there kissing. Lapis’s hands sandwiched between Pearl’s tits and her own. When Pearl pulled away Lapis was somewhat disappointed. She was starting to enjoy it.

“Oh Lapis?” Pearl said.

“Y yeah?”

“We know you listen to us sometimes.” Pearl teased. “We can hear you through the wall too.”

Lapis felt herself heat up and she looked down out of embarrassment. Pearl’s bison filled her vision. She tried to take a step back but Pearl still with a grip on her ass held her still. 

“Honestly if you wanted to join in you could have asked.” Pearl smiled.

“Y your not mad?” Lapis said now looking Pearl in the eye.

“Not at all.” Pearl teased. “We may have tried to get you worked up on purpose once or twice.”

“That’s just mean.” Lapis teased back looking away. 

“How bout I make it up to you?” Pearl said moving Lapis back to make eye contact with her. “Do you have something you want to try?”

“Anything I want?” Lapis said.

Pearl nodded. “I could be your Pearl tonight if you’d like?”

“Actually I um...I’d like to try being the submissive one...” Lapis said. Pearl was surprised given Lapis’s history with being held against her will. “I...I trust you.”

“I promise I’ll take good care of you.” Pearl ran her hands up Lapis’s waist. “Hmm ya know if we got you a costume and played with your hair you could role play as a wonderful Pearl yourself.”

“M maybe.” Lapis said. She had an idea of what costume Pearl meant. She may have seen her in her pink servant costume through her slightly open door as she passed by to join her “owners” once or twice. The idea of it intrigued her more than she wanted to admit. “M maybe next time...I um... have you heard of...pet play?”

“You mean where one of the pair pretends to be an the other’s pet?” Pearl asked.

“I stumbled across it one day a and I’ve wanted to try it.” Lapis blushed. “C can I be your pet...just for a little bit?”

“Hmm.” Pearl considered. “Ok Lapis, let’s do it.”

Lapis thanked Pearl and quickly explained exactly what she had in mind. 

“I...I want to be submissive b but I also want to know I’ll be safe.” She explained. “I can’t really explain why. I just...want to feel...controlled yet...”

“Cared for?” Pearl interjected. Lapis nodded blushing a deep blue.

“I can do that.” Pearl promised. “Did you want to wear a real collar?”

“D do you have one?” Lapis asked a bit more hopefully than she meant.

“Of course I do.” Pearl said as she reached into her Gem to pull out a simple black color with a little bell hanging from a D-Ring on the front, no doubt for the addition of a leash. Maybe that would come another time. “Now sit.”

Lapis got onto her knees with her hands on the floor directly in front of her and looked up at Pearl.

“T thank you for doing this.” Lapis sighed. 

“My pleasure.” Pearl cooed as she latched the collar onto Lapis’s neck. The bell jingled as she adjusted it. Pearl ran her fingers across her new pet’s collar. “Remember now, no talking.” Lapis nodded and gave a little mew as Pearl ruffled her hair.

“That’s a good girl.” Pearl mused. “Are you gonna be a good kitty and behave?” 

Lapis gave her best purr as she rubbed her cheek into Pearl’s palm.

Pearl reached to the tie on Lapis’ top. Lapis looked at Pearl and tilted her head as if asking a question.

“Well.” Pearl smiled. “Pets don’t wear anything except their collar don’t they?”

Lapis shook her head in a quick no and allowed Pearl to undo her top. As Pearl uncovered her new kitten’s plump breasts Lapis’s clothes vanished in a flash off blue light leaving her naked as a good kitty should be.

“Oh my.” Pearl fake gasped. “My little kitty isn’t so little after all.” She crouched down and cupped one of Lapis’s breasts and began to knead a nipple between her index finger and the heel of her thumb. Lapis closed her eyes at the touch and whimpered out in arousal.

Pearl began to run her hand down Lapis’s head, neck and shoulders petting her like she was an animal. Lapis found herself leaning into the pale busty Pearl’s touch.

“This is just a taste Lapis.” Pearl cupped the blue gem’s chin. “Are you ready to give in to your fantasy and be a good kitty for your momma?”

Lapis closed her eyes smiling, her head tilted so her cheek rested in the palm of Pearl’s hand. She mewed softly as she shapeshifted a pair of kitty ears on the top oh her head. Pearl chuckled at her kitten doing her best to purr. She stroked her kitten’s ears. She was somewhat surprised as they twitched and flattened against her head. Lapis had been sprouting them in secret for a long while now. She was happy her momma was impressed.

Lapis flopped down onto the floor and rolled onto her back, her fingers curled into paw shapes and she mewed at Momma Pearl. 

“Aww my Lill Lappy wants her tummy rubbed.” Pearl cooed running her hands across Lapis’s toned stomach. Lapis purred and cooed at her Momma as she was tickled and rubbed by her slender fingers. Slowly Pearl’s hands went higher and higher until they once again reached her plump squeezable breasts. She stopped.

“Merow?” Lapis mewed as she looked at her Momma Pearl a bit confused. She placed her “paws” on the back of Pearl’s hands and pressed then down into her chest slightly.

“Oh I see!” Pearl smirked. “You want the ‘special treatment’ don’t you?”

“Merrw” Lapis meowed, followed by a kitty lick of Pearl’s hands.

“You are so spoiled.” Pearl said as she phased off her outfit and leaned down. She began pinching and twisting one nipple with one hand while latching on the other with her lips. Lapis closed her eyes and lost herself in her arousal. She cried out in a mix of meowing and moaning as she let her Momma Pearl molest her.

Pearl’s free hand traced Lapis’s stomach down and down towards her nethers. Lapis cried out in ecstasy as she was entered by a pair of fingers. The stimulation was too much for her to do anything except go for the ride. Her body was beginning to heat up as Pearl drove her closer and closer to climax.

When at last Lapis released her energy with a huge scream of pleasure and satisfaction Pearl climbed off her pet. Lapis panted as she gazed up at her Momma.

“Merowww.” Lapis purred.

“You’re very welcome my Lappy.” Pearl praised. “You did very well.” Pearl phased her clothes back on and sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Lapis crawled up and let her head be guided by Pearl into the pale gems lap. 

“Did you enjoy yourself Lapis?” She asked.

“Mmm hmm.” Lapis hummed. “D did you want to umm...”

“Next time.” Pearl promised. Stroking Lapis’s kitty ears. “Listening to yours was thrilling as it was.”

“Thank you again for doing that.” Lapis purred.

“My pleasure.” Pearl said. “We should probably get you dressed before the others get home.”

“In a bit.” Lapis said twitching her ears as Pearl continued to stroke her hair. “I wanna relax as your pet for a while longer.”

“Oh alright.” Pearl smiled, picking up her book to continue reading. She continued petting her kitty Lapis as the blue gem herself rest her head in her lap, closing her eyes and taking a much needed catnap.


	2. Out of Body Experience Ruby/Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire engage in a new kink they recently discovered

For Ruby and Sapphire fusion was a life style. The pair of gems were Garnet for what seemed like an eternity. But as much as the pair loved being “together” they realized that they had missed being, together. 

As such they had done their best to unfuse from time to time and enjoy being themselves together. Doing this for several months now had led to a rather interesting discovery. Not only could they be Garnet, they could be eachother.

One afternoon a few weeks ago when Garnet defused the pair were so focused on the other that when they solidified they at first thought they had done so in front of a mirror. When their “reflection” didn’t match their movements they realized their consciences had manifested inside the other’s gem. In other words, they had switched bodies.

After Ruby freaked out and nearly frozen half of their room over with Sapphire’s powers, Sapphire in her old body was able to calm her down and the two of them began to work out how it had happened. Ruby had plenty of practice using Sapphire’s future vision as Garnet and started looking into the various time lines to find a cause. Sapphire started looking through her archives for any similar event that had been recorded.

Eventually the pair found out that their swap was a side effect of staying permanently fused for so long. Thankfully it was an easy fix. They simply had to form Garnet once more and focus on themselves when unfusing.

After the pair had calmed down they began to “fool” around a bit. Ruby’s body was stocky and strong. Her arms and legs built like tree trunks of muscle with a thin layer of fat to hide most of the definition. And while Sapphire found her borrowed bodies breasts were a bit on the small side, the more physically built physique and tight ass she found herself in more than made up for it. The tight muscle shirt and ass hugging shorts didn’t hurt either.

Ruby found it fun having a more feminine shape to her figure. It was hard not to giggle over the fact that in Sapphire’s form she had breasts that were petite yes, but large enough to have a decent amount of cleavage. Sapphire tended to spoil her and switching places didn’t change that. Ruby felt like a princess with Sapphire’s flowing dress adorning her borrowed body. She’d never admit it but she liked feeling girly once in a while. Especially after a few of the humans in town mistook her for a boy.

It didn’t talk long for the two tiny red and blue gems to see that they could use this new quirk to have some fun. They hadn’t told anyone about their new ability so the others had no idea that nearly 1 out of 3 times the pair had switched places. Sharing a body for 5000 years meant they could pretend to be the other seamlessly. 

The two of them began switching places quite often. In a way it served as a reinforcement of what they loved about each other that they could live out firsthand.

Sapphire surprisingly loved play wrestling with Amethyst as Ruby. She felt excitable and rambunctious in the red gem’s form. And it was nice to have a break from future vision from time to time. Not knowing what came next was becoming a lot of fun. Everything was a surprise.

Meanwhile Ruby found herself being calm and patient to go with her borrowed blue body. Having one eye was a bit strange but being able to look forward in time a few minutes or so made her feel wise and helpful when another gem came to “Sapphire” for advice.

Their favorite part was being together while switched enjoying family time with the others in the evening. It was exciting keeping the illusion going and it was all in the name of harmless fun anyway. Everything the pair did while apart was shared when they fused again so to the pair of body hopping gems, what was the difference?

One evening the couple had once again swapped with each other unbeknownst to the rest of the Crystal Gems. Everyone had settled in to relax for the evening and “Ruby” and “Sapphire” were cuddling in the corner of the couch. Sapphire held the Ruby in her body close and rested her borrowed chin atop her old head. Ruby nuzzled against her bodies’ chest getting a giggle to escape them both. It was admittedly still quite bizarre to look at one another and see their own faces, but it didn’t stop them from enjoying every moment. Sapphire leaned down and the couple shared a tender kiss. It took everything they had not to escalate things with everyone in the room with them. Sapphire pulled away gently.

“We’ll finish that later.” She promised.

“I look forward to it.” Ruby grinned.

“Pfff. Get a room you two.” Amethyst teased quietly. 

“Oh we intend too.” Ruby quipped putting a gloved hand on Sapphire’s thigh.

“R..S Sapphire!” Sapphire stuttered nearly breaking character. “Not so loud!”

“Oh ho ho!” Amethysts laughed. “Well I’ll leave you two love birds to it. Ya know you two are welcome to join me and Peri on a double date sometime.”

“We’d love too.” “Ruby” said.

“Awesome.” Amethyst nodded. “I’ll catch you tomorrow with the details, good night you two!” Amethyst and Peridot excused themselves to Peridot’s room. No doubt to fool around a bit before bed. With that the swapped couple excused themselves to their quarters for the evening.

After their door closed Ruby came up behind her old body and palmed one of her butt cheeks through the tight shorts.

Sapphire jumped a little and cooed at Ruby’s grasp. Ruby turned her around still gripping onto her butt until they stood looking at each other instead their own faces.

“I really do have a cute butt don’t I Sapphire?” Ruby smiled leaning her forward on Sapphire’s.

“I just love to get my hands on it it seems.” Sapphire joked.

Ruby laughed in Sapphire’s signature chuckle.

“Now there’s MY Lauphy Sapphy.” Sapphire joked again. She pushed her old body onto the nearby bed and climbed on top straddling the Ruby inside her old form.

Ruby looked up at Sapphire. Her old face was a picture of horny. She bit her lip with anticipation watching her chest rise and fall.

“I don’t think this is what someone means when they say ‘Go fuck yourself.’” Ruby laughed.

Sapphire phased her clothes off her body and lowered herself to nibble Ruby’s ear.

“I like our version better.” She whispered. 

Ruby closed her eye and sucked air in through her teeth. Her dress phased away leaving her naked. She knew what Sapphire was getting at. One of their biggest turn ons. One night on top of trading bodies, the pair role played as each other during sex. It just seemed like the logical conclusion. They were already in the other’s body in the house, in town, even on a mission once. So why not be each other in bed?

“Take me ‘Ruby’.” She gasped. 

‘Ruby’ obliged. She planted her lips against her lover’s as they began to scissor. ‘Sapphire’ curled a curvy leg around one ‘Ruby’s’ as the fire gem groped at her breasts. The pair’s nethers pressed and stroked against each other as ‘Sapphire’ clamped her hands onto ‘Ruby’s’ ass. The red gem groaned as her back arched. She was getting close, her body was heating up and not from her borrowed powers. But try as she might climax eluded her. 

“Mmm..fuck!” She cried. “I’m so c close!”

“M me too.” ‘Sapphire’ cooed. “I I need it!”

She flipped them over so that ‘Ruby’ was now on the bottom. ‘Ruby’ didn’t have time to question it as ‘Sapphire’ turned around hovering her groin over ‘Ruby’s’ face. Her thin delicate hands down ‘Ruby’s’ stomach into her hips and slid them down to her knees. Her lover whimpering in expectation the entire time.

Finally ‘Sapphire’ lowered herself onto her lover. Her tongue penetrating ‘Ruby’s’ warm wet pussy. At the same time her own set of lower lips was molested by her lover’s tongue as well. Her thick arms wrapped around her legs keeping her from moving away.

The bed room was filled with moaning, cooing and whimpering as the pair prodded and played inside the others groins.

‘Ruby’ was in heaven. Their wasn’t a place she’d rather be than with her face nestled between her lover’s thighs, even if those thighs were hers with Ruby in the drivers seat. She erupted into her orgasm, her pussy surging with pleasure and lust as ‘Sapphire greedily lapped at her throbbing clit. Her meaty thighs clamped around ‘Sapphire’s’ head as she too climaxed. ‘Ruby’ nibbled her labia just a little as the two bodies fell limp in their afterglow. The two gems panted as the scene ended. Ruby rolled off her lover and reoriented herself to lay face to face with her lover.

“I love you Sapphy.” She cooed cupping her old bodies cheek.

“I love you too Ruby.” Her lover responded. “And I love being you too.”

“So do I.” Ruby replied as she pulled the bed covers over top of them. She closed her eye for a moment. “I predict our double date with Amethyst and Peridot will be next week.”

“Next week huh...” Sapphire smirked. “Isn’t our record for staying swapped three days?”

“Ooo you want to see if we can keep this going for a whole week?” Ruby smiled.

“Maybe longer.” Sapphire grinned back. “Are you ok with being me that long?”

“I’ll be you as long as you want.” Ruby smiled running her fingers across Sapphire’s broad shoulders.

“Let’s set a record.” She cooed leaning in for a good night kiss.

“Good night ‘Ruby’. “Ruby smirked

“Good night ‘Sapphire’.” Her blue lover echoed. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms looking forward to the week ahead. No doubt it was going to be a fun one.


	3. Peridot gets it Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot tries some costumed role play with her purple partner

“Awesome.” Amethyst nodded. “I’ll catch you tomorrow with the details, good night you two!” Amethyst and Peridot excused themselves to Peridot’s room. 

“A double date with Ruby and Sapphire! Peridot giggled excitedly. “I haven’t really spent time with Garnet’s components before.”

“Yeah.” Amethyst quipped. “Garnet will always be awesome to have around, but it is nice to have Ruby and Sapphire out and about sometimes. But enough about that, what’s this surprise you’ve been going on about all week?” She gave her green girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

“Sit on the bed and close your eyes and I’ll get it ready!” Peridot smiled returning the kiss. 

“All right.” Amethyst agreed, doing as she was instructed. 

“No peaking!” Peridot pushed. 

“I won’t!” Amethyst promised. Covering her eyes with her hands.

Taking her girlfriend’s word Peridot opened up her closet and retrieved a box. It had taken some doing to keep it secret from her girlfriend for so long but tonight she finally worked up the courage to go through with it. She opened the lid to unveil a neatly folded maid uniform with a pair of black heeled shoes.

Peridot phased off her outfit and pulled the silk-like dress from its packaging and retrieved the black silk panties and white leggings. She slid the underwear up her shapely legs and thighs up onto her buttocks taking a moment to marvel at the way her ass pushed into the fabric. After running her fingers across the material for a moment she picked up the dress and slipped it over her form. The white frilled skirt stopped above her mid thigh, the volume of the ruffles under the skirt lifted it up and away from her to a slight degree giving one a glimpse of the underside of her panties if it they were at the correct angle. She pushed her arms through the puffy black sleeves and corrected the placement of her “large for her size” breasts in the chest of the costume. The square shaped neckline would give Amethyst an amazing view of cleavage, and access to pull them out if she wanted.

The back of the dress had a diamond cut out putting most of the green technician’s upper back and shoulder blades on display aswell. The pure white apron stood out against the sea of shiny black fabric. She tied it off in a large bow just above her butt. Peridot was just about to pull on a pair of leggings when Amethyst spoke up.

“Can I look yet?” She said. “I can’t wait much longer.”

“Almost!” Peridot squeaked slipping the other mid-thigh length legging up her leg. Finally she reached back in the box to find a maid headband and nestled it in her hair. Lastly she slipped her feet into the shoes and stood up. Her legs wobbled as she got used to being on her toes. She quickly tossed the empty box back into the closet and took a few steps towards Amethyst her shoes giving a muffled thump in the carpet.

“Oh ok.” Peridot said nervously. “Y you can look now.”

Amethyst opened her eyes to find a rather nervous French-Maidified Peridot looking back at her with a deep blush on her face. There was no doubt to the purple gem that Peridot’s costume was a size too small with the way her body pressed into it. Amethyst’s little friend in her pants began to stand at attention. Peridot looked amazing.

Peridot gave a little bow

“May I be of service this evening Ma’am” She recited.

“Uhhhh.” Amethyst droned on, blown away. 

“Is it too much?” Peridot sighed.

“What?!” Amethyst snapped out of it. “No no no! Y you look so amazing in that outfit Peri!” She lept off the bed and wrapped herself around her little maid.

“D do you like it?” Peridot asked melting into her lover’s hug.

“I love it.” Amethyst confirmed slipping her hand under Peridot’s skirt to feel up her silk clad butt.

“I’m at your service Ma’am.” Peridot smiled.

“Hmm...I donno...” Amethyst teased. “If I did hire you...what kinda stuff would you do for me?”

“I am able to preform any task required of me Ma’am.” Peridot said in the most professional voice she could. As she spoke she held Amethyst’s waist. “Anything from chores like cleaning and preparing meals to more...personal services.” She leaned in a little at the last part.

“Hmm I like the sound of that.” Amethyst pondered. “And how much would it be to hire you?”

“Oh you misunderstand Ma’am.” Peridot said trying to stand even straighter. “I do not require payment. I desire only to be used in service to your wishes.” She finished her words with a respectful bow.”

“Hmm...” Amethyst pondered. “I can’t argue that. Consider yourself on trial.” She cupped Peridot’s chin lifting her to stare into her eyes.

“Thank you Ma’am!” Peridot smiled. “I will devote myself to proving myself to you so that I may be hired. May I have my first order?”

“Shoulder rub?”

“It would be my pleasure Ma’am.” Peridot bowed obediently. Amethyst sat back down on the bed as Peridot kneeled behind her with her legs out to one side. Amethyst pulled her tank top up over her head and let it vanish. Peridot began to rub and massage her girlfriend’s broad meaty shoulders.

“Mmm...” Amethyst sighed. “That feels really good.”

“I’m pleased that your pleased Ma’am.” Peridot said in her ear as she pressed and rubbed Amethyst’s lilac flesh.

“I could get used to having a maid.” Amethyst mused. “Mmm fuck me I needed this.”

Peridot laughed as she felt the stress leaving her girlfriend’s body. Amethyst began to relax and lean into her lovely maid.

“Mmm thank you Peri.” Amethyst said when she signaled she was satisfied. Peridot moved to stand before her once more. Hands neatly folded infront of her.

“I await further orders Ma’am.” Peridot said dutifully.

“Well...” Amethyst said. “Dinner was a bit light...would it be possible for you to retrieve a little snack from my stash in the fridge?”

“Umm...” Peridot quipped nervously. “I I could...but what if I wake Steven? I’d die of embarrassment if he saw me like this!”

“Oh yeah...” Amethyst said. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“N no!” Peridot interrupted. “A as your loyal and loving maid I must obey my orders! I’ll be right back Ma’am.”

She left to room before Amethyst could respond. She snuck through the hallway as quietly as she could. Her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Part of her enjoyed the sound of it. When she got to the kitchen she could make out Steven’s sleeping form outlined in the faint moon light. She quietly opened the fridge carefully and spied a large container in Amethyst’s drawer labeled “Fun time with Peridot.” Intrigued she peeled open the lid a tiny bit. Inside the plastic container was a couple dozen or so cherries covered in chocolate.

“Hmm...I’m sure Ame...Mistress Amethyst would enjoy these.” She whispered to herself. She carefully closed the fridge and started back towards her Mistress’s room. 

Steven suddenly rolled over in his bed and Peridot ducked under the counter. She waited a few moments before she dared peak over the countertop. The half gem was still fast asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief Peridot quickly and quietly tip toed back to the hallway and Amethyst’s room.

“I have returned Ma’am.” She announced. The fact that Amethyst had a hand reaching past her waistband didn’t surprise the little maid. Amethyst’s hands would often wander down to visit her little friend. “I found something special for you.”

“Mmm...” Amethyst hummed seeing the cherry box. “Very good my dear maid that’s just what I need.” The purple gem beckoned her servant closer and ordered Peridot to feed her. 

“Yes Ma’am!” Peridot squeaked once again taking her place kneeling beside Amethyst on the bed. Amethyst began sucking the cherries her maid delicately held out for her one by one as she lightly stroked her shaft. Each time Amethyst put her lips to one of the chocolate covered treats dangling from a stem pinched between two green fingers, Amethyst lingered a moment liking and suckling lightly on her servant’s fingers. 

Peridot began to feel her Mistress’s chubby belly with her free hand, massaging and groping with the occasional twist of a nipple or cupping of her Mistress’s breasts. Amethyst groaned in excitement with every poke and prob and sweet little fruit. Until at last all the little treats were gone.

“My! What a healthy appetite my wonderful Mistress has!” Peridot praised.

Amethyst blushed deep purple and felt her cock stiffen up a bit more. Unfortunately climax eluded her. 

“Maid?” Amethyst asked.

“What is your wish Ma’am?” 

“C could you help me f finish?” 

“Of course Ma’am!” Peridot bowed kneeling on the in front of her lover. She pulled her tights down just enough to let her stiffy stand proudly infront of her. Carefully and methodically Peridot took her Mistress’s length in one hand and began to stroke and tease.

“Mmm fuck me!” Amethyst groaned rocking her hips into Peridot’s strokes. “Y you weren’t k kidding w when you said you’d d do anything I s said!”

“Of course Ma’am!” Peridot bowed once more not letting up on Amethyst’s cock. “I am what ever you decide I am. As a maid your command is law.”

Amethyst clutched the bed spread in two fists as she could feel her self slipping farther and farther into her base desire for pleasure.

“M moar! G give me more!” She begged more than ordered.

Leaning in Peridot gave Amethyst’s tip a wet kiss, teasing the desperate purple quartz.

“Please my maid!” Amethyst cried. “P pleasure me!”

“Y your maid!?” Peridot looked up hopefully after licking the length of the purple penis. “D does that mean...I?!”

“Urrrrh Yes!” Amethyst burst out. “C consider yourself my maid! N no not just my maid!” Amethyst threw herself backwards onto the bed as Peridot began kissing up and down her cock and groin.  
“S suck my dick and become my slave!”

Peridot didn’t have to be told twice. She slipped her lips over Amethyst’s throbbing erection, with that the contract was sealed. She was her wonderful purple lover’s plaything now. As she deep throated her new owner like a good little slave maid she closed her eyes.

Here she was, a little green technician on her knees sucking the cock of her lover while dressed up in a slutty maid uniform. Her mind slipped into the fantasy until all that matted was her costume and the love of her life filling her mouth. In this moment she was her owner’s slave. And it felt intoxicating. Everything she was was given to Amethyst in this moment. She thought she understood why Pearl liked to play servant before but now she really understood. Amethyst was in throws of ecstasy, begging and pleading with her ‘slave-maid’ for more. By giving up her freewill she’d been given power in another sense. And Peridot was eager to use it.

At last Peridot drove her owner over the edge and she erupted within the little maid’s mouth. Peridot released her oral grip on the phallus to catch what she could on her face. She knew her love liked making a mess. As Amethyst came down from her rush Peridot climbed onto the bed once again to let her lick and kiss her face clean.

“You are the best girlfriend I could ask for Peri.” She praised. “I haven’t had a finish like that in a while!”

“I’m happy to serve Ma’am.” Peridot teased as the last bit of Amethyst’s load was cleaned off her visor.

“Now you get your reward.” Amethyst promised. She sat Peridot down in her lap and slipped her wet panties down to her knees. Peridot gasped and cried out as Amethyst entered her with two fingers.

“Oh yes” she thought. “Being a maid was definitely going to be a favorite new fetish for us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit busy with some stuff.  
> I’ll try to post a bit more regularly now that things have cooled a bit


	4. Entertaining guests: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot have a bit of fun and discuss opening their relationship a bit.

It wasn’t every day that Amethyst and Peridot had the house all to themselves. Steven was on a mission with Pearl and Garnet, and would be gone until tomorrow afternoon. Lapis was spending one last day at the barn making sure she and Peridot didn’t leave anything important behind. The pair of lover’s had been waiting for a day like this for a while. They had the whole empty house to play with. Peridot wanted to be a maid again.

She stood near the shelves in the corner of the room reaching up with a big feather duster finishing up her “chores” assigned to her by her Mistress Amethyst. One hand on top of a breast nestled in the shiny black and white frilled dress. Any moment now her Mistress would return home. Peridot found herself anticipating Amethyst’s praise. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside when she was called a good girl, or when her Mistress gave her a firm pat on the butt.

“Hmm..” She mused. “This must be what Pearl feels like when she plays the servant.” 

The dress was tight across her body. Every movement, every step clicking on the floor, every last task she was ordered to do, reminded her of her place. She was her Mistress’s maid to be used and played with as commanded. Her free hand traveled up to her neck to run her fingers on the simple black collar Amethyst had insisted on. Like a good little maid Peridot had put it on immediately. From the leash ring on the front dangled a short chain with a metal charm on the end that held a tiny sphere of an Amethyst gemstone. Peridot wore it proudly, even if no one else was around to see it she loved the little reminder of who she belonged too.

The little maid loved falling into her chosen role. It was nice to just let go and let her girlfriend use her as she saw fit. She was just finishing with her “chores” when the front door opened.

Peridot looked up as the front door swung open. Amethyst...no her Mistress entered the house with bags filled with goodies from the big donut and a carton of fry bits she just finished.

“I’m home my dear maid!” She called. Peridot took her place infront of Amethyst and bowed down on her knees.

“Welcome home Mistress Amethyst!” Peridot recited. “I hope your trip to replenish your junk food stash was to your enjoyment?”

“It was.” Amethyst chuckled tossing the empty fry carton into her mouth and swallowing. “You may stand.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Peridot said as she did as instructed. “May I have the privilege of adding your sugary treasures to the rest of your horde?”

“Yes you may.” Amethyst handed her bags of junk food over to her dutiful maid. Peridot gave another respectful bow as she left to complete her task. Amethyst sat on the couch and watched her girlfriend head off. The sound of her high heals clicking against the wood floor was oddly commanding. Peridot told Amethyst that it made her feel important. Like her Mistress had trained her to be confident and regal. She may have been playing the servant but the sound made her feel like she had a commanding presence. Even if that command was ‘give me orders so I may follow them.’

A bulge formed in Amethyst’s pants as she thought how well Peridot filled out her maid uniform. Her figure pressed into the tight shiny black fabric beautifully. The dress moved perfectly with her movements. The white thigh-high leggings hugged her surprisingly shapely legs in a way that made it a near impossible task for Amethyst to not run her hand up and down them. 

The big bow holding the white apron across Peridot’s chest and skirt was insanely cute perched just above her bubble butt that peaked out under the skirt. Peridot was no slouch in her bust either. 

Her breasts were actually on the large side for an Era 2 Peridot. The maid dress was stretched taut against her generous C-cups displaying their shape perfectly in addition to pushing them up and together to create a vast canyon of cleavage. Combined with the large portion of her back the dress left her back showing, the little outfit didn’t really cover all that much but it covered just enough to make Amethyst want to touch and grope at her.

Amethyst didn’t know when exactly her hand slipped under her pants but she didn’t really care. Peridot knew how to push all her little buttons and she was loving it. Maybe it was her inner sloth taking but it was nice enough to have a servant to do anything she could think of let alone one wrapped up in such an alluring costume. 

She continued to stroke herself as she heard the clicking of Peridot’s heels approaching once again.

“I have completed my task Mistress Amethyst.” She bowed when she approached. Amethyst stopped stroking herself but kept her hand down her waistband.

“Good girl my maid.” Amethyst praised. “Now I believe I require your more intimate services.” 

“A are you sure my Mistress?” Peridot said nervously. “Miss Lazuli could return any moment this afternoon w what if s she sees us and...”

“Slave!” Amethyst interrupted with an angry expression on her face.

Peridot stopped taking at once and stood to attention. Mistress only called her slave like that when she did something wrong.

“I’m counting on her seeing us.” Amethyst said sternly. 

“Y you are?” Peridot said embarrassed 

“Miss Pearl told us she over hears us through her wall remember?” Amethyst continued. “I think it’s time she had a chance to join us.”

“I I suppose so...” Peridot quivered. Amethyst’s face softened a bit.

“Check?” She said.

“Why are you checking?!” Peridot whined “It was getting good!”

“So...your ok with this?” Amethyst said.

“Umm yeah?” Peridot puzzled. “I’m just trying to play the timid sex slave.”

“Well shit Peri you sure convinced me!” Amethyst laughed.

“Thanks!” Peridot laughed back. “Like I’d pass up a chance to play with those tits!”

“I’m such a bad influence on you.” Amethyst smirked quite pleased with herself.

“Yes you are.” Peridot teased. “Now I’m in the green please continue Mistress.”

Amethyst took a moment to collect herself. 

“I’ve seen the way your eyes linger on her when you’re doing your chores.” She prodded. “You may not notice but I do. She looks at you like she wants some.”

It wasn’t a lie. Amethyst would catch Lapis stealing glances at Peridot’s butt through out their every day routine. She would do the same to Pearl’s enhanced form. Amethyst was sure the blue gem was peaking at herself as well. There was no doubt Lapis needed a good fucking. The observant purple gem gathered that Lapis like all gems had sexual needs that were going unfulfilled. 

“Then I shall provide our guest with sufficient...entertainment!” Peridot promised.

“Very good my dear maid.” Amethyst praised. “We should have some time before Miss Lazuli arrives. Come here and give me some attention.” 

“At once Mistress Amethyst.” Peridot grinned. She climbed up on her owners lap and the pair began to kiss and grope until their unknowing guest arrived.

Meanwhile Lapis was finishing up her sweep of the barn. She was confident she’d picked up the last of her and Peridot’s stuff. It felt oddly satisfying moving into Steven’s house after all this time. She unfurled her wings and took off. She could have taken the warp pad but it wasn’t that long of a flight either.

As she gently soared through the sky back towards the temple her mind wandered back to the rather intimate sounds she heard through her wall the other night. Amethyst had called Peridot her ‘maid’ several times. No doubt another kind of servant. After the scene she was listening in on inevitability became sexual moaning and groaning Lapis got curious and looked up maid stuff on the little tablet Peridot gave her after she upgraded hers. 

Lapis spent the rest of that evening trying to pleasure herself but she couldn’t quite get herself there. The truth was she hadn’t been satisfied sexually since that time she pretended to be Pearl’s kitten.

“D do I just need a partner?” Lapis thought. She pictured herself once wearing both but her collar with the tag reading “Mama’s Kitten” curled up on the couch with her head laying in Pearl’s lap and sighed. Maybe she’d like to have a pet again. She resigned herself to another nightly masturbation session when she saw the temple in the distance. She swooped down low.

“Who am I kidding...” She sighed as she landed. “I too much of a coward to ask again.” She opened the door to the house she was frozen by what she saw on the couch.

Peridot’s ass was on full display under the skirt of THE sexiest maid costumes she’d ever seen. Amethyst was groping and squeezing it through the black panties the green gem’s bubble butt was wrapped in as the pair made out like their lives depended on it.

Lapis should have been horrified. But instead she felt her face and nethers fill with heat. Against her better judgement she stepped into the living room. The squeaking of the floorboards interrupted the lovers on the couch.

“Oh hey Lapis!” Amethyst said while releasing Peridot. The green maid straightened out her dress before taking her place infront of her guest.

“Welcome home Miss Lazuli.” Peridot said bowing once more.

“P Peridot?” Lapis hesitated.

“Yes Miss Lazuli?” Peridot looked up.

“Why are you dressed up and talking like that?” Lapis struggled to hide her arousal. If she bothered wearing panties they’d have been soaked through.

“We decided to have some naughty fun.” Amethyst interjected. “Peri wanted to play a maid.

“That is correct.” Peridot smiled holding the Amethyst stone on her collar between two fingers. “I belong to Mistress Amethyst as her personal servant.” 

“Uhhhh.” Lapis droned unsure what to say. Amethyst ordered Peridot to kneel and wait where she was as she pulled Lapis off to the side.

“Ok real talk Lap.” Amethyst started as she sat Lapis down. “I’ve noticed how you’ve been lately. You’ve got to get a good fuck.”

“Is that why you put Peridot on display for me?” Lapis 

“Oh not just display, and not just her either.” Amethyst teased. “Your welcome to enjoy a bit of intimacy with us and Pearl if you want it.”

“I...” Lapis hesitated.

“No long term commitment or nothing.” Amethyst reassured.

“A are you sure it’s ok?” Lapis asked clearly at the mercy of her loins.

“Peridot Pearl and I goof off all the time.” Amethyst said putting her hand on Lapis’s shoulder. “I think it was really sweet when Pearl told us you spent some time with her.”

“W what did she tell you.” Lapis asked.

“Only that you enjoyed yourself and she’d be happy to do it again sometime. We’d be happy to have you join us more often.” Amethyst promised.

Lapis gave in at that moment. Without a word she pulled Lapis into a deep kiss. Amethyst wrapped her arms around the Ocean Gem. She gently returned the kiss as all the pent up frustration left Lapis. Amethyst was surprised at how deep the Ocean Gem probed but welcomed the advancement. When atlast Lapis pulled away Amethyst found herself wanting more. 

“Miss Amethyst.” Lapis roleplayed as she stood. “I have need of your maid. Would it be possible to borrow her for the evening?”

Amethyst grinned as she stood up herself and ordered Peridot back to her feet. 

“Ofcourse Miss Lazuli.” She said. “I just hope you don’t mind if I tag along.”

“Not at all.” Lapis smiled.

“Oh yeah.” Amethyst thought as Lapis put an arm around Peridot’s waist. Her little maid staring at her guest’s big blue tits. “She definitely needed this.”


End file.
